Sparkling of the Seekers
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: Sam never knew that she was different from the humans around her until her dad bought her a car. Or that she was a Decepticon sparkling, a seeker sparkling at that. FemSam


**This is only my second story but I hope people like it.**

Talking "..."

Thinking or Flashback _'...'_

**Sam's POV**

Sam just didn't know what to do with her mom trying to get her to do girly things. Her mom was a mad women whether it hiding her toolbox or replacing her boyish clothes with dresses.

The only thing her mom didn't try to change was Sam's love of airplanes and jets and cars. She still remembered when her uncle and cousin Miles and best friend Mikaela went to the visiting air museum when she was seven.

_Flashback_

_She couldn't believe it, since her mom was sick and her dad was at work, her uncle was taking her cousin Miles and her friend Mikaela to the air museum. They had been there about a hour and were just coming to see the her favorite jet the F-22 Raptor. She was spouting off facts from the top of her head about the jet that even the tour guides didn't know when Mikaela started saying she wanted to go see the other jets, but Sam argued that she wanted to stay here longer._

_Her uncle finally gave in on the condition that she stay right there and she agreed. Then they walked away, the air museum manager who saw what was happening walked up to her and said, "You really know your stuff about jets, kid."_

_"Yeah I love everything about airplanes and jets and cars and stuff like that." ,Sam replies with a smile and her chest puffed out in pride._

_The manager smiles and chuckles, "Hey how 'bout you sit in the cockpit of this jet."_

_Sam's eyes light up like Christmas came early this year, "Really? You mean it, mister."_

_"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it. And call me Jack, kid." , the man, Jack, said with a smile._

_"Wow! Awesome! Thanks' a lot mist- I mean Jack." ,Sam smiled brightly._

_Jack hurried to get a ladder from another exhibit. When he came back and set it up he helped Sam up the ladder into the cockpit of the F-22._

_Unknown POV_

_'I am so bored. I can't believe 'Cracker and 'Screamer haven't come and gotten me yet. I haven't been able to move in who knows how long. Oh, here comes some more insects, but wait I sense a spark. It's coming the smallest sparkling! It Doesn't even have any creator/creation bonds! My spark so badly wants to bond with it, but I need servo contact for that. And. I. Can't. Move!'_

_The mech could only watch and listen as the sparkling started spouting off facts about his alt-mode some even he didn't know! He saw the bigger female sparkling, the one without a spark, start whining saying she wanted to see the other planes._

_The littler sparkling femme started arguing that she wanted to stay longer, he saw the older male give into 'Sam', the smaller one. but told her she had to stay right there._

_After they left he saw another male speak to his sparkling something about sitting in his cockpit. He started to get excited because if she was touching he could create the bond, he really wasn't thinking about what his trine mates might think or how it would affect the sparkling._

_When the sparkling started the ladder, he waited impatiently for her to get in the cockpit. When she was in he started the bond, he could sense the questions from his trine mates but ignored them in favor of the sparkling, he could already sense the sparkling's thoughts and emotions. The bond was now complete, to make sure his sparkling was okay he scanned her and was happy to see her spark signal had gotten stronger, but was surprised to see she had trace amounts of allspark energy on her. he ignored it for the time being though because the sparkling was leaving, he really didn't want her to go but couldn't move to stop her._

_As he watched her leave with the other humans he could not help but feel sad._

_Sam's POV_

_When she sat in the cockpit she could feel something but she didn't know what so she ignored it in favor of the controls in front of her. Then all of the sudden she started feeling someone else's emotions and contentment. Then her family and friend came back and she had to leave. She felt really sad to go but didn't look back._

_Later that night with Sam_

_Sam started feeling like her skin was tingling but she ignored it and went to bed and a few minutes later to sleep. Little did she know that while she slept her body changed into that of a cybertronian sparkling and then transformed back to help her hid and be safe, but some things stayed like the optics stayed, sense she didn't pick a side yet her optics changed purple. She would not realize what had happened until nine years later when she is sixteen._

_That night with the unknown mech_

_He already missed his sparkling, but the good news was that his trine mates were finally coming for him. When they got there and gave him energon to help him to transform. After he was in bi-pedal mode he grabbed his trine mates and warped to another location to talk. When they got there he told them everything they were mad and happy at the same time. After they calmed down Starscream finally said, "While I am not happy you did this without consulting us first," he said in a harsh tone that softened at what he said next, "I am however glad that you helped the sparkling, Skywarp." Thundercracker grunted in agreement._

_Skywarp was just happy they weren't mad at him, "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" he said._

_"Oh no, you most certainly are in trouble." Starscream said with an evil chuckle._

_While the seekers talked they were not aware of the changes there sparkling was undergoing or that they would not be able to find her for nine years, and will only be able to contact her through her dreams._

_Flashback over_

**Chapter over please review good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
